dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Detekoi Tobikiri Zenkai Power!
"Detekoi Tobikiri Zenkai Power!" (でてこいとびきりZENKAIパワー!; lit. "Come Out, Incredible ZENKAI Power!") is the ending theme for the first 199 episodes of Dragon Ball Z in the Japanese dub. It was replaced by "We Were Angels" for the remaining 92 episodes. Overview The lyrics were written by Toshihisa Arakawa, the music was composed by Takeshi Ike, with arrangement from Kenji Yamamoto, and the song was performed by MANNA. In 2010, Shōko Nakagawa released her own version of "Detekoi Tobikiri Zenkai Power!" on her album Shokotan Cover 3: Anisong wa Jinrui wo Tsunagu, complete with her own arrangement. Lyrics TV size edit |} Full version English (Translated, from DVD) Here it comes a-fighting, an apple-colored monster, Here it comes a-flying, a nut-scented alien, They meet and the heart beats faster. Sparkle, sparkle, the galaxy's a popcorn shower. Yesterday goes bye, bye, bye, (Gohan) Mystery (far as the eye can see) Gather up your energy (substitutes are okay) Come over here, lai, lai, lai, Ooh, miracle ZENKAI power! A hungry, naughty, Kinto Un, A mountain full of horizons. They meet each other, they come apart, They meet each other, they come apart. Oh, no! Aah, enough! Even Kami-sama has it rough. So sorry. Ooh, full-bellied ZENKAI power! Come on out, full-on ZENKAI power! There goes a dancing coffee-flavored saurus, There goes a laughing, a cheese-laden scorpion, To meet them I'm excited. The universe is a time machine jelly. To yesterday Bye-bye-bye (Gohan), Wonderful (Full of it), I'm saving up my power (You come again it's Okay), Towards me, Come come come. Ooh, miracle ZENKAI power! Around Kamehameha, Easy living isle with no men, Meeting and parting, meeting and parting, It's really hard. Ah, No more Enma-Sama don't cry anymore! (Aha!) Woh... I am full now, full ZENKAI power. Come on out, full-on ZENKAI power! Latin American Spanish Vienes corriendo a encontrar un monstruo, con un aroma a nuez vuela cerca de ti. Al verlo te emocionas (te emocionas). Lluvia de palomas, luz en la vía láctea (lluvia, lluvia, lluvia...). Ayer te dije adiós... (dije adiós). Misterios... (muchos hay). Tu poder debes reunir... (tú puedes lograr cambiar). Puedes caer... (uhh uhh). Uhh, puedes recuperar poder (puedes, puedes, puedes...). La nube que vuela es muy práctica, muchos horizontes te ayuda a ver. Cuando de pronto es el momento para decir adiós, terrible es. Ay, Kamisama puede ser muy cruel. ¡Perdón! Uhh, la energía es recuperada (recuperada, recuperada, recuperada...). ¡Sal de ahí magnífico poder ahora! English remakes The English version was created for the Philippines broadcast. The lyrics are fairly close to the Japanese version, but re-recorded the background score using instruments different from that of the original version. Trivia *Several scenes in this ending are based on Dragon Ball chapter cover images; like the Goku vs. Piccolo confrontation from "The Real Fight", Ox-King and his family in a car from "An Unexpected Strength", and Gohan as the Monkey King from "Son Gohan, the Inconsolable". Gohan's Monkey King costume is called the Saiyuki Outfit in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and can be obtained as wearable clothing by the Future Warrior via a wish to Shenron. There is also NPC Shapeshifter Nema who also wears the costume as part of one of her transformations, though she has no idea as to who the transformation is supposed to be. *''Dead Zone'' uses this outro sequence for its end credits, though it uses an alternate animation that does not include the "cutaways" (Goku and company at the 23rd tournament, Yajirobe and Korin at Kami's lookout, etc.) The scene of Gohan as the Money King at the end is intact, though. Later Z movies had unique outro songs; this is the only one to reuse the one from the actual series. Gallery ZP1.png ZP2.png ZP3.png ZP4.png ZP5.png ZP6.png ZP7.png ZP8.png ZP9.png External links *Listen on Youtube *Textless Ending (episode 199) es:Detekoi Tobikiri ZENKAI Power! ca:Protegit per les estrelles pl:Detekoi Tobikiri Zenkai Pawā! Category:Anime Endings Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Music Category:Songs